The present invention relates to a vehicle drive device including an input shaft drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine, a rotary electric machine, an output shaft drivably coupled to wheels, a power transfer mechanism that drivably couples the input shaft, the rotary electric machine, and the output shaft, and a case that houses at least the rotary electric machine and the power transfer mechanism.